


Chinese Food, the Key to Our Friendship and Also the Beginning of Our Hair-Dying Extravaganza

by kemoiunder



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BUBBLEGUM ROCK, College AU, Fluff, Leon and Kazu are roomies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Leon is starting college, and he just finished moving his stuff to his new apartment. His roomie comes in and this ensues.</p><p>Bubblegum rock, obviously.</p><p>Fluff, what else do I ever write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinese Food, the Key to Our Friendship and Also the Beginning of Our Hair-Dying Extravaganza

College was something that Leon always wanted to experience. He had a scholarship, playing baseball, and the other students he grew up and graduated with seemed to be really into the whole learning thing. But what he didn't realize when walking up the three flights of stairs with two giant boxes stacked up onto the other, and repeating that at least six times, was moving into his apartment was fucking hell. 

To top it off, he didn't really have anyone to help him, he had so gracefully turned down his friends, he thought he could handle it on his own. Obviously Mondo would have made things a lot easier, but Leon had felt that he could risk it. Now he was sweating and his shirt was soaked through. He didn't even know who his roomie yet, they had exchanged a couple of emails before the move-in, but other than that he literally had no idea what this person was like or if he was some kind of psycho. At least there were locks on the individual rooms. 

After all of his boxes were finally in the apartment, Leon relaxed a little bit. But he still had the whole process of unpacking ahead of him; thinking about it was starting to give him a headache. It didn't look like his roomie had gotten there yet, but Leon was a little early. He had gotten the one-thirty to four-thirty slot to move in, perhaps his roomie was simply a late starter. 

Well, there was only one thing to do, and that was to start unpacking. The room he was paying for already had some furniture, a bed, a desk, a desk chair, a small end table dresser thing, and two double drawered dressers. He wasn't technically allowed to bring any outside furniture to the room, but he was probably going to buy a separate dresser since it seemed like he had enough clothes to fill three of the ones given to him. He wondered briefly if he could request another dresser from the apartment complex themselves, but he'd worry about that when he came to it.

He was down two, no three, boxes when there a loud thud outside of Leon's room. The red-haired boy didn't really think anything of it until there was a call, "Uhh, hello? Is this my room?"

Leon rolled his eyes, obviously if he used his key, got into this specific room, and didn't see any other person, this was the guy's room. From the voice, Leon couldn't really tell what the guy looked like, but he was not prepared in the slightest for what he found on the other side of the door, because it sure did surprise him.

The hair was the first thing Leon noticed, since it was bright-ass pink. The second thing the red-haired boy noticed was the teeth, razor sharp, like a shark. He didn't judge though, not even when his roomie was wearing neon green everything; tank top, shorts and shoes. Even his socks, Leon didn't know if he was scared of being run over on the sidewalk or what, he really looked like a traffic cone.

The red-haired boy put his hand out anyway, to get it out of the way, really. Even if his roomie was a weirdo, it didn't really matter. This would be who he'd be living with for the distant future.

The pink-haired boy took the offered hand, and they shook them slightly, Leon could feel callusses, he didn't know what from though.

"I guess you're Leon?"

A quick nod confirmed the other boy's question. He didn't talk much if he didn't have to, though if someone asked Mondo he'd say Leon talked way more than the average guy.

"Kazuichi, right?"

He didn't know if he pronounced it right, but by the way the other guy smiled, showing his shark teeth, Leon guessed he did. The pink-haired boy nodded, so no worries there. 

"I see you've already begun to unpack. Are you gonna be in the room for the foreseeable future, I still gotta unload my trailer and give it back to my buddy, and I don't wanna have to unlock the door every time."

That was a mouthful around those fucking shark teeth, but Leon got what the other boy was saying. He had just had to do that exact same thing, since he started bringing his shit he didn't want it to get stolen or whatever so he had had to lock and unlock the door to the apartment every time he left and brought more stuff.

"Uh, yeah. I'm gonna be here. Want help?"

There was immediate relief in the other boy's face at that question. He was probably using this situation to judge if Leon was an asshole or not, to help or not to help. Whatever, Leon was a nice guy, and maybe they could get to know each other better. The red-haired boy was also a little curious to see what stuff would be going into the other boy's room.

"Yes, please. I have way too much stuff."

It must be Kazuichi's first time rooming in an apartment then, Leon guessed, 'cause no one who had previously been living in an apartment would bring too much. But he could just have a lot of shit, still, Leon didn't judge.

The red-haired boy nodded, so the two of them went out into the hallway. As they started bringing in the hoards of things from Kazuichi's truck Leon learned a couple of things about his new roomie. Apparently the truck wasn't actually the pink-haired boy's, he was borrowing it from about friend, because Kazuichi got real motion sick if he rode in vehicles of any kind. He also learned that the other boy was a mechanic, so Leon knew that the other boy could probably fix anything broken in the apartment while they lived there.

The red-haired boy also found out that Kazuichi had been living on his own for a while now, he just had an exuberant amount of shit to take along, because apparently the boy was a pack-rat. 

After about an hour and a half of carrying more and more shit back into the apartment, the trailer attached to the truck was empty. Kazuichi then proceeded to call the guy who actually owned the truck, and thirty minutes later Leon met a guy who looked way too old and buff to be friends with the pink-haired mechanic; but Nekomaru was nice, so the red-haired boy didn't really think much of it.

Finally, with the sun almost about to set, the deed was done. Moving all of the pink-haired boy's stuff was a real chore, Leon hardly wanted to unpack his own stuff anymore. They ended up ordering Chinese food, searching frantically for the address real fast to see where the delivery person would be going. Leon was about to object when the pink-haired boy gave them his credit card number, but he shooed him away, saying that he had helped him a lot even when he didn't have to, so he'd have to let Kazuichi treat him tonight.

Not about to go denying free food, Leon proceeded to sitting on the couch in the living room the two of them shared, it was pretty comfy, almost as comfortable as the bed they gave him.

A moment later Kazuichi came over and sat next to him, almost moaning at the feeling of the soft couch. 

The silence that followed was comfortable, not awkward at all, and for that Leon was grateful. He didn't know if he could handle any awkward silence between the two of them right now, he was pretty tired. Kazuichi suddenly got up, the red-haired boy hadn't even realized that half an hour had roughly passed, he might have fallen asleep for a couple of minutes, he didn't really know.

Apparently it was raining outside though, cause when Kazuichi came back into the room he was dripping. The red-haired boy grimaced a bit, but when he smelled the food he sighed with contentment. As the two boys were eating though, Leon noticed something. Kazuichi's hair was still dripping from the rain, but it was staining his tank top, as if it was cheap hair dye.

"Is your hair really pink, dude?"

The other boy looked up suddenly, a little shocked, and glanced down at his tank top, seeing the stains. A hushed, "Dammit," was whispered, and then the not-so-pink-haired boy turned and said, "No. This isn't my actual hair color. Also not my actual eyes. I guess if we're gonna be living together you should know."

The red-haired boy was a little shocked, but he had to admit that natural pink hair is actually very rare. Also the eyes to match were almost genetically impossible. But he remembered Kyoko, she had purple eyes, so Leon guessed different colored eyes weren't actually that rare after all. Now that Leon thought back, he knew a lot of people with weird colored eyes and hair, but that didn't really matter now.

"That's cool, dude. I don't judge."

Kazuichi seemed relieved to hear that, he kind of slumped down a bit on the couch.

"It's good to hear you say that, because I'll probably need your assistance to re-dye it."

Leon snorted, so now this was going to include him in this, too? The red-haired boy didn't actually mind though, so whatever.

"You know, I think we'll get along just fine."

The not-so-pink-haired boy's comment was true, Leon usually wasn't this comfortable with someone he just met. The two boys' eyes met briefly, and Kazuichi looked away first.

"I think you're right."


End file.
